1. Field
The invention is in the field of screwdrivers, and particularly relates to screwdrivers adapted so as not to slip off of a screw.
2. State of the Art
Various devices have been constructed for use in connection with a standard screwdriver to keep the screwdriver from slipping out of the slot of a screw as the screw is driven. In general, the approach has been to utilize a cylindrical tube which fits around both the screwdriver blade and the head of a screw, thus holding the screwdriver in position.
Although this type of device is useful in preventing a screwdriver from slipping off the edge of a screw, it does nothing to alleviate the further problem of using a standard screwdriver blade having tapered faces, wherein such a blade tends to damage the inside edges of the slot of a screw head. Thus, it would be desirable to avoid the disadvantages of using screwdriver blades having tapered faces and yet to have a screwdriver that can be manufactured economically. It would also be desirable to provide a simpler manner of preventing a screwdriver from slipping off of a screw head.